Why Don't You Stay
by Alyx Leon
Summary: This is under heavy revision. For more details on the fic, visit my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read my other Covenant fanfic, Of Her Innocence, then you know of this story. For those who haven't, I needed a background story for Angela. Angela is the main character of this story, which you'll find out if you proceed to read. Well, I needed a background story and somehow I ended up with Julie, the main character of Of Her Innocence. I don't even know how it happens. My characters seem to be multiplying like fuckin' bunnies. It's crazy. Lol. Don't mind my craziness, I'm running on less than five hours of sleep, a slim jim, a monster, a hot bath, and an episode of Jane And the Dragon. Once again don't ask. You know I think I could rant at this point and no one would notice. Does anyone ever read these things? I do but how many others actually do? Maybe I'm the only one. 0.0**

**I do not own any characters from the Covenant. All I own are the sick twisted ideas and plots that are in my head. Oh, and Angela. I did create her, I guess. So, does that make me her mom?**

**Just tell me to shut up and I will. Seriously, I'll stop rambling now.**

**Warning: Sex and cussing. Lots of cussing. And sex too.**

It was hate sex. It was angry sex. It was casual. It meant nothing and it would never mean anything. That was what they told themselves at least...

Ithad started two months before. They had both gotten detention for once again starting a fight in class. The teacher had finally had enough of their fighting and decided that maybe detention might calm them down.

The first few minutes of the detention had been loud and full of harsh cruel words, at least until the teacher came in and made them sit on opposite ends of the room. The rest of the time was spent in silent hate.

As soon as they were dismissed from detention, they bolted. It was long after all the sports teams had left, and they had seen the teacher walk down the hallway in the opposite direction as them, obviously trying to run away. Leaving Aaron and Angela all alone in the school.

They were forced to walk in the same hallway, due to the fact that they were both parked near the same area.

"Stupid whore," Aaron muttered, breaking the tension filled silence.

"Man-whore," Angela said matter-of-factly, shaking her dark hair from in front of her face.

"Bitch," he said, his voice a bit louder.

"Ass," she said just as loud as him.

"Slut."

"Douche."(If this isn't spelled right, sorry.)

"Skank."

"Man-whore!" Angela repeated.

"You already said that," Aaron snapped.

"I couldn't think of anything else..." she muttered, a furious blush heating her face. "Ass."

"Idiot."

"Uggh! I hate you!" she yelled, exasperated and turned to face him, her light brown eyes filled with uninhibited fury. "You're an arrogant, stupid little rich boy, who thinks that everything he wants will be handed to him!"she emphasized each word with a poke to his chest.

Aaron's hazel eyes darkened as he grabbed her wrist, holding it so roughly that she was sure that there would be bruises. "_Don't _touch me," he practically growled, enforcing each word with a tight squeeze of his hand.

"Ow," she exclaimed, then tried to yank her hand away. "Let go of me you asshole."

"No," he said simply grabbing her other wrist as the hand it was connected to came up to slap him.

"Lettgo goddamnit!"she said again, twisting her arms around as she tried to pull herself free; only causing more pressure on her wrists. No doubt there were going to be bruises.

"Shut-up, Bitch," Aaron ordered, pinning her body to the wall with his own.

"I said fucking let go! You goddamn manwhore!"

"Well, you're a stupid bitch and a whore," he growled twisting her wrists roughly.

She glared at him, rage engulfing any other feeling in her body, then snapped, "how the hell am I supposed to be a whore when I haven't fuckin' slept with anybody?"

"What?" Aaron suddenly looked at her with startled eyes. "You're a virgin?" he asked with great surprise, his hold on her wrists loosening.

"Yes..." she said with such chagrin that she found herself blushing and looking anywhere but directly at the enraging curly haired blond.

"So, now you're not only a bitch, but you're also a stupid naïve little prude," he snorted.

"You ass!" she growled and yanked her arms again, in hopes he would've been distracted and shocked enough that she would've been able to escape. His grip on her wrists tightened at her motion. "Ow!"

"You need to learn to shut-up," Aaron said, his voice dangerously low. It was at this moment that Angela registered that he was too close to her. Merely a breath's away from her, Angela could see nothing but his eyes. They were a startling blue-green that she had never been close enough to see, but at that moment they were all she could see or think of. Her mind became muddled by the dark intensity in his eyes, her breath catching at the sight.

She mentally shook her head, clearing it for the moment of the fog that had started to form, and regained her composure. "Make me," she challenged, attempting to put the same dangerous tone in her voice.

Something flashed in Aaron's eyes and suddenly his lips crashed down onto Angela's.

Immediately, almost instinctively, the brunette girl responded eagerly to the lip bruising kiss, her lips moving against Aaron's in the same angry harsh movements that his were moving against hers. Though her body seemed to know exactly what to do, Angela's mind screamed with self-denial and confusion. What the hell was she doing? This was Aaron! Aaron Abbott! The asshole who had messed with her since the school year had started. The Asshole of the school. The biggest womanizer of them all. Even bigger than Reid Garwin. He cheated on his girlfriends and was dating the biggest bitch of the school. Kira. He was an ass and she hated him! It all just kept bringing her back to her first thought. What the hell was she doing?

She knew what her body was doing at least. Her body was kissing Aaron as he moved both of her wrists into one of his hands and pinned them above her head, rendering her helpless. She was going to have to trust the person she hated most.

A growling sound deep in Aaron's throat started when his tongue made its way between her lips and invaded her mouth right before he pushed her back against the wall, causing their bodies to push together. Angela made a soft noise at the feel of his mouth on hers and his tongue tasting hers as her hands squirmed helplessly in her captors hold, merely causing him to hold her wrists even tighter in his hands. Aaron's kiss started to become more and more insistent. Angela kissed the curly haired male just as insistently, suddenly finding that her lust was as great as his. She didn't want to admit what she knew was the truth, that she _wanted _Aaron but she knew that she was going to have to when he slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her bra and she realized that she wanted him to touch her beneath the inconvenient article of clothing. Without truly meaning to, she arched slightly against Aaron's hand, asking quietly for more of his hand's touch.

Letting go of Angela's hands, Aaron pulled away slightly, his now free hands moving beneath her shirt.

"It's a front clasp," Angela said breathlessly against Aaron's lips.

"What? Were you expecting for this to happen or something?" Aaron smirked.

"Shut-up you ass. It's just an easier bra to put on," Angela snapped.

"Sure," Aaron said unfastening the clasp fairly quickly.

Angela opened her mouth to protest and make a comment, but was cut off when Aaron's lips found hers again, and his hands found her now uncovered breasts. A soft gasp escaped her lips but merely passed into Aaron's mouth, when both of his thumbs found both of her sensitive nipples and brushed against them. He rubbed them gently with his thumbs, causing an almost inaudible moan to come from Angela. Electricity seemed to shoot through her all the way to her core when the blond male took her nipples between his thumbs and his forefingers and began to twist them gently, soft moaning sounds of content and pleasure coming from Angela's now slightly parted lips.

"I'm guessing you've never had a guy touch your boobs before," Aaron stated more than asked with a smirk before he leaned his head down and bit her neck, his tongue running over the pulse in her neck.

Angela nodded and frowned at his annoying smirking face. He was such a goddamn ass.

"So, I"m also guessing you've never had a guy touch you in other places either," he said, one of his hands leaving her chest and moving down to her Spencer skirt, lifting it. Soon, she found one of his hands resting on her inner thigh, right before her panties. "Here?"

Angela shook her head, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"There's a first for everything," Aaron smirked then pushed aside her panties and slipped his fingers into her wetness. "You're fuckin' wet. And hot," Aaron raised a brow at her, while his fingers stroked between her lips, that smirk that she hated only growing on his face. "Looks like I'm doin' a good job."

Aaron's fingers weren't doing much, but they were doing enough to make her feel the need to ask Aaron to keep stroking her. She felt her body arch into Aaron's hand, her breath coming in quick gasps. "Don't stop..." she groaned, unable to really form any other words.

Of course, though, he stopped. He looked at her and a mischievous look crossed his face. "Since you've never had a guy touch your vag then that means a guy's never fingered you."

Angela's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

Aaron grinned. "I knew it. You're such a fuckin' prude."

Anger flashed in Angela's eyes as she prepared to call Aaron an asshole yet again. She was stopped though when she felt Aaron's finger find her clit and they started to rub in a circular motion, making Angie's sight to blur momentarily. Never before had she felt anything near as good as what Aaron was making her feel at that moment. Sure she'd gotten herself off before and stuff, but it was nothing compared to what Aaron was doing. Angela tried to keep her balance on her feet while at the same time enjoy what the curly blond haired male was doing to her. Apparently, Aaron thought of this and in no time at all he had her pinned against the wall with Angela's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He had one hand wrapped securely around her, while his other hand returned to its duty that was between two wet lips. Uncontrollable moans of pleasure came from Angela as Aaron's fingers worked her clit, bringing her steadily closer to something she really wanted.

Aaron, though, being the ass that Angela called him, pulled his hand away; stopping mere seconds before Angela's climax.

"What the hell?" she growled glaring at him, getting ready to hit him, though her eyes were still filled with lust and need.

"You wanna stay a virgin?"

"What?" Angela asked looking at him incredulously. Had he seriously just asked her that?

"Do you wanna stay a stupid virgin? Yes or no," Aaron asked looking at her with an unfathomable expression.

"Uh, no," Angela said, surprised by the honesty of her answer. She was surprised to find that she didn't mind The Asshole of the school being her first. She actually kinda liked it. She didn't dwell on why and merely watched Aaron as he started to unzip his pants and push aside his boxers, revealing his already up dick.

Angela had seen guys below their waists before so seeing Aaron's hard dick wasn't too exciting. Except for the knowledge that it was going inside of her. Aaron kept her up against the wall the entire time, her legs and arms still wrapped around him.

"Oh, I'm on the Pill. Just so you know," Angela stated, figuring he'd want to know.

Aaron raised a brow. "So you _were_ planning this."

"No, you fucker, it helps regulate your fuckin' period. Uggh," she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, whore," he grinned.

"I am not a-," Angela started to say but was cut off when she felt Aaron position himself between the two of them and push inside of her.

She made a small noise of pain and shock but completely forgot about the pain when Aaron's finger returned to her clit and was rubbing her precious pearl again. Almost immediately she felt herself relax around his dick, her body actually welcoming the feel of him inside of her. Fairly slowly Aaron pushed more and more of himself inside of her all the while his fingers wreaking havoc on her now highly sensitive clit.

Angela moaned in loss and pleasure when the blond removed his hand from between them and started to pull out of her then slowly push himself back in. Soon, they both fell into a rhythm. Aaron thrusting in and out of her; his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close, while Angela moved her hips against his; her hands tangled in his hair and her mouth moving hungrily over his.

A low growling sound started in Aaron's throat and Angie knew he was getting ready to finish. Feeling her own climax coming on she bit at Aaron's lips and moved her hips faster against his, knowing it would cause them to finish sooner. Sure enough she heard Aaron gasp slightly before he held her even closer than they already were, put his lips to hers in a bruising kiss and she felt his climax inside of her, the warmth and pressure setting off her own.

**Wow, that seemed long and pointless. Lol. It wasn't . I think. I don't know. I'm writing this at Two thirty in the morning on a school night and I'm exhausted. So I am somewhat not here at the moment. I seriously still think that no one reads these things anymore. I must be the only one. Lol. Anywho, sorry if it seems pointless but if I recall correctly it is not. Okeys well I hope y'all like the story so far. It's not all just sex just FYI.**

**Oh, and this story was inspired by the Sugarland song Why Don't You Stay. If you can't already tell by the title.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, 2****nd**** chapter. :) I hope this story doesn't suck too bad that I have at least some people who want to read this. Anywho. Enjoy the chappy. It's brought to you by sleep deprivation. Yay insomnia! Actually, I'm not sure if I'm an insomniac. All I know is that I w****ake up every few hours at night. I go right back to sleep but yeah. Anyways, enough about my mindless chatter. On to the story!**

**I don't own the Covenant. Blah blah blah.**

**2 Months after 1****st**** Chapter**

"Uggh, you're such a stupid prep boy!" Angela yelled at the aggravating blond that was on the other side of class of her.

"Well, you're a fugly whore!" Aaron yelled back at the brunette.

"Wow, fugly. You're soooo cool. You're freagin using a junior high word!"

"And?"

Everyone was watching them. They were used to it. Anytime they started a fight they'd get watched. It was just how it went. Everyone knew that the only true sources of entertainment at their school were the Sons of Ipswich or Aaron vs. Angela fights. The A&A fights were a lot more common than the golden boys of Ipswich doing something wrong or entertaining.

"Angela! Aaron! Do I need to give you two detention?" their current teacher asked glaring at both of them.

"No, sir," Angela mumbled and begrudgingly sat down in her seat.

Aaron merely made a face. "Whore," he finished then sat down.

"Mr. Abbott, that's it, you have detention after school," their teacher snapped turning his glare onto Aaron.

Angela raised a brow at the blond male and shrugged almost as if saying 'at least it wasn't me'.

The curly blond haired male gave Angela a glare but stayed quiet for the rest of class.

Angela lay on her friend's bed, her dark brown hair fanned out around her head as she lay on her side watching her friend's t.v. She didn't truly register what was on. Her mind was on other matters. Like the fact that her booty call had been stupid and had gotten detention. She rolled her eyes. Fuckin' idiot.

Her light brown eyes traveled over to the guest bed where her friend was slitting, reading a book. She knew she would leave once _he_ got there. She always did. It was just how it went. He'd show up either before or after her. But never at the same time. That would be _way_ too suspicious.

Everyone knew. Or at least they thought that Angela and Aaron hated eachother. They didn't hate eachother but they didn't like eachother. They were purely fuck buddies. And they were happy with it. They'd agree on a day they'd meet up and then meet at separate times at Alex's house. Which was exactly where she was now.

At school they played up the whole "I hate you thing". And it worked. Except for the days where the dumbass would take it too far. Like today. Which was why he was walking in late to Alex's house.

"It's about time," Angela said, glancing over at the curly blond haired male at the bedroom door.

"See-ya," Alex said getting up from the guest bed and walking out.

"Sorry, had detention remember?" Aaron said, giving Alex a wave before she left.

"Yeah, I remember. I was there when you took your part too far," Angela frowned still on her side facing the t.v.

Aaron smiled, "I'm just that good of an actor that I don't know when to stop."

Angela rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "You're not that good of an actor."

"You're just upset cause I called you a whore."

She rolled her eyes again. "Uh, no. Though that was unnecessary," she said rolling over onto her stomach so that she was completely facing the tv in the room.

"Aw, come on, you're not seriously upset are you?" he laughed jumping onto the bed in the spot next to her.

"Nah," she smiled and gave his shoulder a shove.

"Good," he laughed and kissed her hard on the lips, rolling her onto her back.

Angela kissed him back but pulled away after a moment, laughing slightly. "Frisky today aren't we?" She smiled nipping at his lips.

Aaron shrugged. "Kira's grounded me for a week since I said she looked fat in her skirt. She didn't really. I just thought it was funny to say."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Of course. You just love to get in trouble with the Icey Bitch don't you? So, you're all wound up today then? So much energy with no one to walk you." she laughed, rubbing her leg against the bulge in the blond male's pants.

"Duh. I need to be walked at least three times a week," Aaron said against her neck, kissing it and biting it hungrily.

"At least," she smiled, "so, I'm the one who's going to have to walk you then?"

"Duh."

**Okay, I know it was a crap chapter. But i figured I needed to update something. I'm really sad cause no one's really looked at this story. So I'm just like aw. :( I'll post this chapter then maybe the third chapter if I get at least 4 or 5 reviews. If i don't get any reviews or anything i'll just discontinue this story. Seriously, this story isn't all sex. There is drama but i guess no one cares... Oh, well i guess...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super happy! People reviewed this story! I didn't think anyone would because on my other stories ppl reviewed within the first few days that i posted the 1st chapter and no one reviewed on this one on the 1st , onward to the next chapter!** **[This is the first verse to Stay which is the name of the song I mentioned in the first chapter of this story. I put this up for all of y'all who don't know the song. This is the only part that so far pertains to the story. As the story progresses I'll put more of the song.**]

_I've been sittin' here starin' at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been layin' here prayin', prayin' she won't call._

_It's just another call from home._

_You'll get it and be gone and I'll be cryin'._

_And I'll be beggin' you baby, beg you not leave. _

_And I'll be left here waitin' with my heart on my sleave_

_Oh, for the next time you'll be here_

_It seems like a million years and I think I'm dyin'._

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?_

Angela slowly opened her eyes, the sun shining through the curtains of Alex's room being too much for eyes at so early in the morning. Soft snoring reached her ears and she looked up at the person who was lying on top of her. Curly blond hair obscured the face of the male, but Angela knew who it was. Her personal fuck buddy. Aaron Abbott. Gently, Angela moved Aaron's hair out of his face and smiled. She had to admit, when Abbott wasn't being a total duesche he was nice to look at. He actually had a pretty gentle looking face. Too bad he didn't actually know how to be gentle. That was one thing that Angela had learned within the first few times that they had met up to fuck. Aaron didn't know how to be gentle when it came to sex at all. He was rough and hard in bed. Most of the time Angela would wake up with bruises on her hips, boobs, butt, wrists, pretty much wherever he grabbed. She would also wake up incredibly sore in every aspect of the word. She didn't mind though, he was a good sex partner. The whole rough thing was his only flaw. Angela figured that was probably why Kira held out on him so much. She was probably too 'fragile' to handle Aaron's lovin'.

Angela was pulled out of her musings when Aaron rolled off of her onto his back and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. She couldn't help but smile at the cute scene. He really was adorable. "How come you always end up waking up before me?" Aaron yawned again before looking over at her. The brunette girl shrugged.

"You do the majority of the work so you need more sleep than me?" Angela guessed, turning onto her side so her back was facing Aaron. She felt his arm slip around her waist and pull her close to him. Angela laughed. "Already ready for another go?" she grinned, feeling his very hard dick pressed against her butt.

She felt him shrug. "What can I say, I'm always ready to go," he said before Angela's phone started ringing.

"Ugh," she grumbled crawling towards the edge of the bed to get to the nightstand where her phone was. "It's a text message from Alex. 'Try to keep it down a bit. I'm tired of having to lie to the neighbors why they're hearing loud moaning and banging from MY room'," she read aloud.

Aaron started laughing and pointed at Angela. "She's talking about you."

Angela looked at him indignantly. "I'm not loud."  
He snorted. "Yes, you are. You don't know how to keep your mouth shut and your voice on mute when we're doin' it."

The brunette glared at him. "I'm not that loud."

He laughed again. "You don't think you're loud? You don't think 'oh god Aaron! Yes, yes, right there! Shit! Please, harder, faster!' is loud?" Aaron said in a voice that Angela assumed was supposed to be hers.

"I don't sound like that," she frowned at him.

"You want me to record you the next time we're doing it? Will that prove it to you?" She just glared at him. He grinned. "Aw, come on Angel, don't get all pissy now."

"I'm not pissy," she said with a bite to her voice. That only made him grin more.

"You know you're pissy. And you know I can get you unpissy fast," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Not this time," she said sitting up in the bed and putting her cell phone back on the table. "Wanna bet?" Aaron said before grabbing Angela and putting her on her back, positioning his lithe hips between her spread legs, and putting her legs over his shoulders so that her ankles almost crossed behind his head.

"Stop," she growled, her eyes angry.

"No," he said, and with one thrust of his hips, he penetrated her deeply. Angela let out a long groan of pleasure escape her before she quickly covered her mouth and gave Aaron a look that said to shut-up. Aaron only grinned and kept thrusting in and out of her, making her move her hips against his in hopes of more friction. He watched her as she squirmed below him, loving every second of it, wishing that they were allowed to make noise so that he could hear her express her pleasure. He loved how vocal she was, his bitch of a girlfriend, Kira, was too good and proper to be noisy during sex. After Angela and him started to have their little affair, Aaron tried to get Kira to be vocal when they were doin' the deed but every time he suggested it she would just cancel them having sex. He'd learned to just leave it alone and just enjoy how vocal Angela was when they were together and now he couldn't even enjoy that.

Angela squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed her hand firmly to her mouth in hopes of keeping herself quiet. Despite how good everything that Aaron was doing felt, she had to stay quiet at all costs. She wouldn't give that asshole the satisfaction of knowing that he was right about her being unable to stay quiet during sex. Her body didn't care about whether Aaron was right or not though. She could feel the need to moan and voice herself building up inside and the need to do it was beginning to overpower her need to prove Aaron wrong. She began to remove her hand from her mouth when suddenly a loud rock song started playing.

"Damnit," Aaron muttered and started to pull out of Angela.

"No," she said, grabbing his hips and holding him in place and keeping her ankles crossed behind his head.

He grinned at her. "You just love having me fuck you, don't you?"

She frowned at him. "Shut-up." Aaron's ringtone continued to ring much to Angela's annoyance.

"Sorry, but I gotta get that. It could be my parents. Or worse-"

"The Wicked Bitch of the West?" Angela said with a sour tone.

He smirked. "Ya." He pulled out of her and got off the bed, searching for his discarded pants. He found the pants and dug through the pockets for his phone, attempting to put on his pants with one arm. Angela sighed and got off the bed in search of her own clothes, knowing what was coming. "What do you want, Kira?" he asked in an irritated tone. He stayed quiet for a minute before rolling his eyes and yawning. "So, you called just so you can bitch to me?" he said before wincing when Kira started to scream at him through the phone.

Angela couldn't really make out what the Ice Queen was saying but she knew that Aaron would be leaving soon. She frowned and put on her bra and panties, slightly annoyed that they weren't matching today.

"Whatever Kira," Aaron snapped before closing his phone and shoving it in his pants pocket. He turned and looked over at Angela who was now wearing her Spenser uniform skirt and a pink bra with small black polka dots. She was bending over to pick up her shirt that was next to the bed. He felt his dick twitch in his pants at the sight. He was getting a very nice view of her black and white lacey underwear and of course her bra was providing very little covering for her breasts. Why did fuckin' Kira have to call now of all times? At that moment all he wanted to do was grab Angela, bend her over the bed and screw her 'till they both couldn't stand or think.

Angela caught Aaron checking her out and stood up, her shirt in hand. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

The blond male rolled his eyes. "So original. But I was thinking of doing that," he smiled going up to her and kissing her, his hand slipping under her bra to cup her breast. He felt her mouth open beneath his as he stroked her nipple with his thumb, a soft groan escaping her lips. He grinned and unfastened her bra before lowering his head to take a nipple into his mouth, Angela tangling her hands in his hair when one of his hands went below her waist and slipped into her panties. She moved her hips against his hand when he slipped two fingers into her and started a repeating motion of in and out of her. The things he was doing to her were becoming too much for her body to handle for she could feel the slow building of tension and pleasure low in her stomach.

"Yes, Aaron, there. Oh, God, yes," she moaned clutching his hair in her hand in desperation to reach her climax. She felt Aaron's lips curve into a grin against her breast and she wanted to smack him for it. She hated and loved it when he got all cocky. It was something that made him that much hotter but that much more infuriating.

The rock song started again and Aaron let out a frustrated growl. He reluctantly pulled away from the piece of ass that was looking at him with an expression that was practically begging for him to ignore his phone and fuck her. It took all of his willpower to pull away from her and answer his phone. "What the hell do you want now, Kira?" "I know you didn't just talk to me like that, Aaron Abbott," the voice on the other end of the line snapped.

"I'm your girlfriend and you don't talk to me like I'm ruining your day or like talking to me is the worst thing in the world. Now, I know you're already on your way to come pick me up. Or did you forget in the five minutes since I called last?" his girlfriend snapped.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Ya, ya. I didn't forget. I'm just doin' more important things right now." He glanced over at Angela and to his dismay he saw that she was almost fully dressed, though she'd left her button up shirt unbuttoned and her skirt was still a bit ruffled up from when he had slipped his hand into her panties. Fuck, Kira always ruined his good time. "I'll be a bit late, but I bet you know all about that since your last pregnancy scare with... What was his name again? Daniel? Dave? Dylan? Somethin' like that? Sorry, you just get around so much that I forget who you last screwed." He saw Angela give him a surprised look at what he'd said before she nodded her approval and smiled. He grinned at her and shrugged. Hell, he knew that he'd pay for what he'd said later, but he didn't really give a damn. If it wasn't for Kira, he could've been fuckin' Angela right then and there on the bed at that very moment. But no, Kira had to ruin everything. So, no, at that moment he could give two shits about the consequences.

Silence. It was all he heard on the other end for a while, and for a moment he thought that Kira had hung up. He was wrong. She was just preparing a big enough breath to yell. "Aaron, get your ass over here, right now! And when I say now, I mean now!" she yelled at him, and he held the phone away from his ear. He clenched his jaw before he finally ground out, "fine," and he saw Angela's face fall.

Angela turned away from him and headed to the bathroom. She knew it. She knew it'd been too good to be true. She thought that Aaron had finally had the balls to stand up to Kira. Obviously, she'd been wrong. She didn't understand why he was with her. Kira was such a bitch and a ballbuster. It didn't make sense why they were together. Sure they were the bitchiest and the biggest assholes at their school but it still didn't make sense. Kira treated Aaron terribly. She was always giving him orders and was always yelling at him or telling him how much better her other boyfriends were than him and that the only reason she was with him was to keep up appearances. Aaron wasn't much better either, though. He used her for the same things and he also always brought up how much of a slut she was. He obeyed her orders for some reason unfathomable to Angela and he always came at her beck and call. It just didn't make any sense to her. Why would two people want to be together when they were both so obviously completely wrong for one another? She shook her head and finished buttoning her shirt.

Hell, her and Aaron would be a way better couple than him and Kira. A furious blush suddenly fell over her face at the thought and her stomach did a little flip. She blinked in surprise before she frowned. Hell, no. Fuck no. Her and Aaron were fuck buddies. Nothing more. They were just purely fuck buddies. She took a breath and tried to ease the sudden feelings out of her. She absolutely, one hundred percent, could not at all like Aaron Abbott. No, she couldn't. Then why had her world suddenly felt like it had gotten brighter when he had smiled at her or when he had pulled her close to him as if he was embracing her when he had awoken? She shook her head. She couldn't like Aaron Abbot. She just couldn't.

**I'll try to update more often. :)** **Alright, so I hope this chapter wasn't to disappointing or crappy. I really didn't know how I was going to approach it. Well, I hope y'all like it. Revews=Love :p**

**So, I love that y'all are alerting and favoriting this story, but come on, I know y'all can do better than that on reviews. Lol.**


End file.
